Operations, such as surveying, drilling, wireline testing, completions, production, planning and field analysis, may be performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. Surveys are often performed using acquisition methodologies, such as seismic scanners or surveyors to generate maps of underground formations. These formations are often analyzed to determine the presence of subterranean assets, such as valuable fluids or minerals, or to determine if the formations have characteristics suitable for storing fluids. The subterranean assets are not limited to hydrocarbon such as oil, throughout this document, the terms “oilfield” and “oilfield operation” may be used interchangeably with the terms “field” and “field operation” to refer to a field having any types of valuable fluids or minerals and field operations relating to any of such subterranean assets.